nogamineurofandomcom-20200213-history
Yūya Higuchi
Yūya Higuchi (篚口 結也 Higuchi Yūya) is a hacker working for the police. He played an important role in the HAL arc. Overview Appearance Higuchi has black short hair and brown eyes. He is often seen wearing a green jacket and black-white sneakers. He also wears black glasses which are usually seen resting on his forehead when not needed. Personality At first glance, Yuuya looks like an emotionally cold person who can't be upset by anything. When he barely escapes a fire, his only concern is his computer, which he won't let go of afterwards. He is almost indifferent to his own life and the lives of the victims who were injured in the fire. He considers himself responsible for his parents' deaths, because he used his hacking skills to shut down the online video game they were addicted to, which led to them killing themselves. His attitude can be traced back to previous experiences. Although he had parents, they never cared for him because they immersed themselves in a virtual world from which they could no longer get out. The virtual world then quickly became their real world, which is why they only kept in touch with their son via the Internet. Although they only needed to turn around to speak to their son, they preferred a virtual conversation over the conversation in reality. Yuuya also had to immerse himself in this world, which he never really fit into, since he really only wanted his parents again. It quickly became clear to him that the only way to get them back was to destroy the virtual world. He owes the fact that he could become such an ingenious hacker to this motive, in which he is constantly busy with the Internet in order to acquire more and more knowledge, with which he was then able to destroy the virtual world. He has the feeling of having killed his parents only because after the virtual world no longer existed and the world that became his parents' new reality was no longer there, the two committed suicide and left their son alone , who then quickly had to learn to stand on his own two feet. History His parents were addicted to online games, playing 365 days a year. They were living from the inheritance money from Yuuya's grandpa. After school he had normally bought meals at the convenience store or was working in online games - a part-time job his parents gave him. He killed monsters in the online games to earn money, which his parents used to buy stronger weapons. Wanting his parents to care, to alk in the real world and about the real world one day Higuchi made a virus on the school computers during class which invaded the online game servers and destroyed data. It was the first time he hacked in his life. He was excited because he thought they could be a real family, but his parents both hung themselves and left him a note saying the reality hadn't been the real world for them.Chapter 80: Itch Plot Overview During the HAL arc, he was infected with the Electronic Drug to become one of HAL's guardians, although the infection was only half complete, because he was wearing polarized lenses specially made to protect himself from it. After the HAL arc, he was forced to watch shows on how to be polite drugged with the anti-virus for the Electronic Drug. Though, he still remembered how to make the Electronic Drug, and he comedically used it on a supervisor who was overbearing on him, but this was found out and he was subjected to another session with the anti-virus, though for twice as long, to forget how to make it. Relationships Yako Katsuragi He is on good terms with her. Neuro Nōgami He knows that Neuro is a demon and is trusted. Triva *He is far-sighted.But he only wears his glasses when using the computer, letting them rest on his forehead the rest of the time. *In Chapter 63 he passes himself of as a student named Yuuya Hida. Later in chapter 64 he is official introduced as Yuuya Higuchi, a dedective from the police. Referrences Category:Characters Category:Police Category:Victims Category:HAL Victims Category:Villains Category:Male Characters